Be Careful Seaweed Brain
by The Accident-Prone Klutz
Summary: What if I’ll never get the chance to tell him that I might actually- No! He’ll come back. I know he will. Or else I swear I’ll haunt that stupid Seaweed Brain in the Underworld... He's not dead." Battle of the Labyrinth, Annabeth's POV, One-shot


***SPOILER ALERT*****if you haven't read the fourth book in the series get out of here now, there are spoilers... YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! O.O**

**HEY!!! Ah, I finally got around writing a PJTO story! LOL, well it happened yesterday when I was flipping through the Battle of the Labyrinth book and I thought "Hey what the hell was going through Annabeth's mind here" so I made this!! It's from chapter 11, the whole kissing scene *wink wink*  
**

**I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON BLAH BLAH BLAH  
**

* * *

"Annabeth!" I heard a very anxious voice yell. Percy. I looked around worriedly trying to see if anyone else heard him.

"Shh!" I hissed angrily, putting my hand over his mouth. He freaked out at first when I tried pulling him behind a bronze cauldron. "You want to get us killed?"

Percy looked past me. It took me a moment to realize I still had my Yankees cap on. He reached out his, his fingertips brushing my nose, up to my forehead, and then pulled off the hat. I think I might have been scowling at him because he flashed me an apologetic face. What did he expect? What kind of kelp-filled idiot would pull a stunt like that?

He was jumpy, constantly looking over his shoulder. Panic was etched into his features.

"Percy, what is your problem?" I started out angrily but he put a hand up to stop me.

"We're going to have company!" He muttered. He hastily explained to me everything he saw. He told me he was listening on a telekhine orientation class. I felt my eyes widen. If the telekhines were loose from Tartarus, things were definitely not looking good on our side.

"So that's what they are," I told him, once his eyes probed mine curiously. "Telekhines. I should've known. And they're making… Well look."

I pointed over the cauldron to the center of the platform. Four telekhines (around eight feet tall) stood in the middle hammering at something. It looked like they were working on the same piece of metal. A long black looking rod, which immediately started to glow every time one of the sea demons' hammers clashed with it.

"This blade is almost complete," one said. "It needs another cooling in blood to fuse the metals."

I gulped when I heard word the blood. One question seemed to pop up in my mind.

_Who's blood?_

"Aye," a second said. "It shall be even sharper than before."

I felt Percy shift slightly next to me. He leaned over to get a better look. Now if this wasn't a life and death situation, I would have thrown a fit, because he was practically hovering over me.

"What _is_ that?" He whispered. Once I had seen the weapon a suspicion grew in the back of my mind but I really didn't want to believe it. I shook my head, trying to reassure myself. "They keep talking about fusing metals. I wonder-"

"They were talking about the greatest Titan weapon," Percy said, starting to catch on. I guess even a Seaweed Brained idiot has to have some kind of brain cells. "And they… they said they made my father's trident."

I could sense the insecurity in his voice. I knew Percy still had his doubts about the gods and his father. So I could only assume hearing this piece of info only made his feelings even more confused.

"The telekhines betrayed the gods," I said rather fiercely. "They were practicing dark magic. I don't know what, exactly, but Zeus banished them to Tartarus."

"With Kronos." He concluded. His face grew grim.

I nodded. "We have to get out-"

I didn't get to finish because a whole pack of telekhines burst out angrily. Their faces were contorted with rage and if we had been closer to them I swear I could have heard them growling. It would have been a lot more intimidating if they weren't falling over each other clumsily. My guess would have been that they were still young. Still young, but still dangerous.

My attention shifted back towards Percy. His green eyes were on me, watching me with determination. His eyebrows were scrunched together in worry. It would have been awfully cute if we weren't in this situation.

"Put your cap back on," He said, his voice sounding strained and raspy from the heat. "Get out!"

My heart literally sunk, as his expression turned to desperation. His eyes kept flashing back from the sea dogs to me. I could see the hope fly from his face. He was giving up! How could he do that? What about the prophecy and all the half bloods? What about Kronos coming to power and the fate of the world? What about me?

Anger immediately flared up in my chest.

"What?" I shrieked. "No! I'm not leaving you!"

He grinned at me halfheartedly; the smile didn't even touch his eyes. I wanted to cry. I would have, if it hadn't been for the heat sucking up the water from my eyes.

"I've got a plan. I'll distract them. You can use the metal spider- maybe it'll lead you back to Hephaestus. You have to tell him what's going on."

"But you'll be killed!" I cried out desperately. My lungs constricted and it was starting to get hard to breathe. I didn't know if it was all the ash causing this or the lump in my throat that was making it impossible to swallow.

"I'll be fine. Besides, we've got no choice."Percy urged me on, pulling my hat out that was tucked in my pocket and stuffing it in my hands. He tried to flash me a grin but I could tell his heart wasn't in it.

I watched him angrily. If there was ever a time where I hated his persistence it would've been now. He looked over my shoulder and his panicked expression touched his face again. Before he could have given me any more words of worry, I reached out, placed both of my hands on either side of his face, and did the most impulsive thing I could have ever done. I kissed him. His lips were hard and chapped and they tasted burnt. I pulled away hurriedly, to see him there gaping at me. Something flickered in his green eyes and I prayed that that would encourage him to make it back. At least… for me.

"Be careful, Seaweed Brain." I whispered, putting on my Yankees cap. It was the most quickest, and unromantic kiss in history. I could tell you it was definitely not how I dreamed kissing him would have felt like. I actually didn't know how to feel. My heart was aflutter and I wanted to feel light but the dread of never seeing Percy again kept pulling me down.

_What if that was the last time I ever saw him?_

I was crying, no I was bawling, regardless of how intense the heat was. I wanted to laugh at how crappy our first kiss was, but I couldn't even utter a single chuckle.

_What if that was the only kiss we'd ever have?_

The thought only made my sobbing come down harder. I've been a fool, trying to burying these feelings.

_What if I'll never get the chance to tell him that I might actually- No! He'll come back. I know he will. Or else I swear I'll haunt that stupid Seaweed Brain in the Underworld. _

I unclasped the metal spider and chased it as it scuttled for an escape. When I was back in the Labyrinth, I dared not take off my hat. I kept close with Hephaestus' spider. I had almost lost track of it when a deep rumble came from behind me. A loud explosion echoed throughout the corridor. I forced myself to keep moving, not once looking back.

_He's not dead._ I told myself firmly.

Funny, how I found myself saying that thought over and over to myself for the next two weeks.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! please?**


End file.
